


oh no

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Dicks, F/F, I'm Sorry, this is shit and a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: himari's soulmate gets her into a predicament.





	

**Author's Note:**

> au where stuff on ur soulmate's skin shows up on urs too

Himari slammed her third, and hopefully last, book of the day shut with a huff. Even after all that Shakespeare bullshit, her anger had not faded. Hoping, by some miracle, it would be gone, she stood up and stalked briskly to the bathroom.

 

Nope. It was still there.

 

For some reason, her idiot soulmate decided to draw a dick on their head and hasn’t been kind enough to wash it off, or maybe just notice yet. Himari decided she might need just one more book, but she resolved to just flip off the mirror and go be a hermit for the rest of the weekend in her bed, hoping, praying, it would go away soon.

 

Grabbing a sharpie from the desk, she furiously ripped off the cap and set to work. Writing on her arm was an annoyance, and usually she (or her soulmate, for that matter) didn’t bother with it, but now, it was an emergency.

 

Seeing as most of her arm already had her scribbles of anger on it, she had to go inside her elbow. Cringing, she started to write her “letter.”

 

_ Dear soulmate, _

 

_ What the fuck is wrong with you? I don’t know if you did this to yourself or one of your asshole friends did, but I’d like this gone. Thanks, but no thanks. _

 

With no more room, Himari left it short, simple, but oh so bitter. With a satisfied smirk, she capped the sharpie, though there probably wasn’t much ink in it left.

 

After a few minutes, she finally, finally got a response.

 

_ what r u talking abt lol _

 

_ She really is oblivious, _ Himari thought to herself, and her anger only grew.

 

_ Look. In. The. Mirror. _

 

A few moments of nothing. Then, her soulmate wrote back.

 

_ oh dude thats fuckin amazing. how did they do that without me noticing. then again i was blackout drunk last night lmao sorry _

 

Himari wiped her forehead in relief, but that feeling was quickly doused by her next words.

 

_ it’s a tattoo _

 

Himari could just scream.

 

_ How did you get a tattoo without you noticing, you prick? _

 

_ that’s the question huh _

 

_ tell ya what _

 

_ i’ll give u a good brand of makeup to cover tattoos if u dont kill me when we meet _

 

Himari snarled to herself, tempted to drop the offer just so she’d have a good reason to kill her, but she couldn’t go out like this.

 

_ FINE. _

 

-

 

Himari went to the store immediately after this mysterious soulmate told her what to buy, a cap covering her forehead, so no one could see. She ducked her head anyway.

 

She got the foundation and almost ran to the cashier, determined to get out of public as soon as possible.

 

The cashier politely rang up her order, and Himari’s jaw almost dropped at the price tag, which, in hindsight, she should’ve asked about first.

 

“This is $300?!”

 

“Afraid so,” the cashier sighed. “It’s apparently made from a rare goat, so the cost shows that.”

 

Groaning, Himari reluctantly handed over the money, lolling her head back in pain.

 

“H-Hey, what’s that on your forehead?”

 

Himari froze in terror, immediately tucking her hat over her head again. “Aha, it’s a heart, from my g- boyfriend, you see, and-”

 

“No it wasn’t.”

 

Himari glared up from underneath the cap, her teal eyes meeting with eyes of the same color, but they were much more diluted and neutral. Her expression looked surprised, but it didn’t exactly suit her face. Her lips were a soft pink, and she really shouldn’t be thinking about how nice they seemed, but here she was.

 

Himari scoffed, looking away. “Whatever. Just give me the makeup.”

 

“Well, you see,” she cashier replied, “I- uh- actually have the same thing.”

 

Himari’s eyes widened, going back to the cashier as she took off her worker’s baseball hat, revealing; yes, a dick, drawn exactly the way Himari’s was, down to the slight imperfection in the tip.

 

Himari was reminded how gay she was, in looking at the dick for so long.

 

“You.” Himari said slowly, eyes rising, now shyly, to meet her; her soulmate’s.

 

“Mhm.” The girl responded; now that she was looking, Himari could see her name tag read Moca.

 

“I’m Himari,” she introduced. “Nice to meet you, I guess.”

 

“I’m Moca,” she replied, slowly reaching out to take her hand.

 

Back to a look of disdain, Himari realized what this meant. “You. You were the one who tattooed a dick on my forehead.”

  
Moca caught a look of fear, before running off. After a few moments of being stunned, Himari gave chase, screaming “You’ll pay for this!”

**Author's Note:**

> for the summary i said predicament haha get it predickament
> 
> im a lesbian


End file.
